One Soul
by Polarbearpowers
Summary: Set in the world of Lyra Belacqua. Years afterwards, people are still curious about space including a teenager named Arianna Murray. From a young age Arianna was fascinated with places other than the wild Russian Tundra where she called home and at age 12 set off on exploration. 4 years later she returns home to find a startling surprise, and the journey of a lifetime.


The girl sat on the powdery snow with a huff "Lord I'm tired!" she groaned. Nearly roaring like a tiger with a massive yawn. She wore thick furs that completely shielded her face, mittens, and boots.

"Well that's what you get for staying up till god knows when! You KNEW we had a big day today." chastised her dæmon. She was settled into an enormous form; a polar bear, nearly as large as an _Panserbjørne_ and her name was Kryopági̱ma or Kryo. She was one of those odd dæmons who was the same sex as her human. Her cream fur was long and very dense which made it hard to visit places other than where they lived in the tundra of Russia, yet they managed.

They had grown up there but were not Russian, but American and had moved to Russia a year after their birth in Juneau, Alaska. Her father was an Astronomic theologian and studied the northern cosmos and the _Aurora Borealis_ phenomena. Her mother was a teacher and home schooled their only daughter in everything from English, to math, to geography of the entire world. She had also learned several languages such as German, Russian and Chinese. Her Father had schooled her in his fields of theory: Astronomy, Chemistry and experimental theology. By age 12 she had learned everything her parents could teach her and was determined to learn more. Her parents though, had forbid it. The only civilization close was home to northern tartars. She had screamed at them saying they had no right to imprison her here and had hid in her room crying for some hours only coaxed out by promise of food.

That night though she had snuck out, in search of adventure and got it but not the way she had pictured. She'd trekked up a slope, by light of the aurora and gotten lost when a great fog rolled over her. Lost and unable to call for help, she had wondered around up the slope, cold and afraid when the fog lifted revealing the aurora brighter then she had ever seen. She had stepped forward in awe and had fallen. Down, down into a deep canyon full of snow and luckily no predators. Kryo, still in her changing form, had of course flown with her to the bottom as a snowy owl but when she reached her human she didn't move. What was wrong? The young girl was alive but the fall had put her into shock making her unable to move, she wasn't conscious.

Kryo knew what had to be done and dreaded it. She must pull from her human, farther then might be possible in order to save her life. She must get help. None of her forms she knew of, could carry the injured girl far enough to be of help. So she assumed her largest a wolverine and clawed her way painfully for 5 miles to her home, gradually it became less painful until it wasn't at all. When she reached the door she had realized something. During her painful journey she had lost the ability to change and had taken her true form a mighty polar bear. This form could carry her human and was strong and fierce, yet wise and inquisitive which was her person in a nutshell. After this realization she'd knocked on the door. It was opened by her father Anthony Murray he had gasped in alarm but then realized it was his daughter's dæmon. She explained to him what had happened and soon he and his wife Ria along with their dæmons and Kryo raced to where Arianna, Kryo's human, lay still unconscious.

Seven months after that night Ria and Anthony had agreed to let Arianna and Kryo to explore the world as long as she visited every two years until she turned 18. She'd agreed and began her life as an explorer. She spent the first two exploring China learning about their culture and In Moscow's university. By the end of her time there she was 14. The next two years were spent in Africa taking in the exotic lands and strange creatures. By this time she was 16 her current age and was unknowingly about to begin the adventure of her life.


End file.
